Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black (excluding his hands, which are white). He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry sky. His eyes are green and pupiless, and his forehead bears three horns. Later in the series it is implied that the starry form isn't simply aesthetic but that alien x and by extension all celestialsapiens are or contain their own pocket universes as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to him before reversing the transformation. In Omniverse, Alien X is largely the same as before, but with a more "heroic" appearance. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. Alien X wears the Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with more stars on his body, also smaller in size. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but he has more stars and is taller. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix he has his Omniverse appearance. He has a clock and hood. He wields a golden sceptre with a green gem. Backstory Ben is afraid that Alien X might be too powerful, and only uses him in dire situations. Alien X is capable of warping reality at will. He has a black body covered with tiny w hite stars, white hands and feet, green eyes, and three horns protruding from his head. Alien X possesses three distinct personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression, and Ben, the voice of reason. Power Alien X can do virtually anything, as long as his personalities can agree on it. Weakness In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus, or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed by Osmosians and Darkstar. Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. And is only used in dire emergencies. His name is also changed to Alien XII. Appearances *Face to Face (Terry 12) (cameo) *XII = Terry + 2 (real whole appearance; x2) "Alien Z" Alien Z is Ultimate Alien X. He has the same overall appearance. But in Alien Z's case, he has a white body studded with little black stars. He also has the same reality warping powers as Alien X, but he is not held back by Serena or Bellicus. Ben 10: The Omniwars Alien X first appears in Memories Last Forever ''to fix the planetary alignment after the Forever Knights improperly use Ascalon to revive Sir George. Though they don't control Alien X following ''Universe vs. Tennyson, Bellicus and Serena still argue in the distance, lending help whenever they can. He is voiced by; Yuri Lowenthal (Ben), Kevin Conroy, and Vicki Lewis (Bellicus and Serena) Ben 10: Superverse He will appear later in Ben 10: Superverse and will only be used once. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 2 16yr old Alien X looks the same but has total control over himself he has his AF/UA look 11yr old Alien X looks the same but he needs two other personalitys he has his AF/UA look as well Pete 10 Alien X is set to appear once in every season of all of the Pete 10 Franchise. Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear once every season Kenn 10: Omnistorm: Alien X has yet to appear in Kenn 10: Omnistorm Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Forge of Creation'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Memories Last Forever (first re-appearance) *Starway to Heaven Brandon 10 Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 2 (First Appearance) Also See... *Unisa (Voice of Peace) *Abhorus (Voice of Hate) *Brandon (Voice of Reason) Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Alien X portrays the second form of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He changes from the first form when showing Scrooge the Kratchit family's future. He shows Scrooge the grave of himself. Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *New Friend, Bad Encounters Ben 10: Advanced Hero Ben will convince Serena and Bellicus to separate and become their own separate beings. Serena and Bellicus are now on their own and not in the Omnitrix. All 3 of them can manipulate gravity. Ben can manipulate ice, Bellicus can manipulate energy, and Serena can manipulate fire. Ben 10: Ultriverse Alien X will be an alien in Ultriverse. Ben 10: Evolution Alien X looks the same as he originally is in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Because Serena and Bellicus are arrested for their crime of unauthorized alteration of the universe, they are no longer a part of Ben's Alien X form. As a result, two permanent replacements were made; a beautiful blue alicorn princess named Trixlight and a green humanoid fiery being named Khaos. Unlike Serena and Bellicus, Trixlight and Khaos always get along fine and are willing to do almost anything to help the universe for Ben's sake. Heck, it was thanks to Trixlight's magic that the Mr. Smoothy tasted exactly the way Ben loved. Gallery AlienX.gif Alien X - 4.jpg Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Alien X with Grey Matter by Brian Haywire DNAliens 2.png|DNAlien X 180x180_profile_ben10af_alienx_01.jpg|alien x Alien x in omniverse.png|In omniverse ghost x.png|ghost x Orange X.png|Orange X dansche. Png|danscheid alien x in incredible ned 10.png|alien x in incredible ned 10|link=Incredible ned Alien X Pete 10.png|Pete as Alien X in The Forge Of Creation, awaiting attack. Alien X1234567890.png|Bryce as Galactica in Darkness in the Air BTDW Alien X.png|Alien X in BTDW Galactica B23UA.png|Galactica in B23UA BTE Alien X.png|Alien X in BTE Albedo X.png|Albedo as Alien X BTANSalienx.PNG|in BTANS AlienXMonsterHalloweenPoster.jpg Khaos.png|Khaos BTUH_Alien_X.jpg|Alien X in BTUH